I Needed It!
by mmooch
Summary: Buffy borrows something without asking. The owner isn't happy about it.


**I Needed It!**

Summary: Buffy borrows something without asking. The owner isn't happy about it.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission. Rest of disclaimer below.

Timeline: AU early Season 3 BtVS.

-----------------------------------------

**Somewhere that isn't Sunnydale…**

When Buffy ran from Sunnydale after sending Angel to hell, she briefly considered going to LA. But then she thought that it would be the first place anyone would look for her. She knew it was wrong, but between California and her final destination, she pickpocketed a few people, using the money to buy a bunch of throwaway cell phones. That way, she could check in with Giles without risking them finding her. She refused to underestimate her hacker friend's skills.

She settled into her new life with surprising ease. When she first got to the dark city, she took a waitressing job and lived in a rundown apartment. That all changed when one of her regulars watched her take out an overly amorous customer who took one too many liberties with his hands. Mark told her he was impressed, and offered her a job at his dojo. She was able to use the raise in pay to find a place in a slightly nicer part of town.

As part of her agreement with Giles for not returning to Sunnydale right way, she promised to patrol her new town. Without a Hellmouth, it wasn't quite as busy, but she still managed to keep busy anyway. The funny thing was, she found out there was another guardian of the people that kept just as busy as her; she just managed to avoid the other 'hero' so far.

But when a particular nest of vamps got smart about where they were holed up, she knew would have to steal something from his playbook. She didn't have the time to sneak in; that would give them too much time to kill their hostages. For once, the Powers were smiling down on her…she saw her perfect ticket in.

Unfortunately, _he_ didn't agree with her choice.

-----------------------------------------

**Vampire's lair**

He yelled when he got past the victims who were running away from their prison of death, "Who do you think you are? Stealing my vehicle!"

Buffy flashed her best pout as she apologized, "Sorry, but I had to get in here fast and I knew it could take the damage. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have baddies to slay," she said, pointing to the remaining audience – most of whom were stunned to see _him_ standing there.

"You can't kill them!" he ordered, horrified that he was standing with a murderer who looked so young and innocent.

She missed his expression because she was too busy looking at her enemies and planning her attack. "Sure I can. They're already dead, anyway. Oops, watch out!" She threw a stake over his shoulder at the vampire sneaking up on him. He turned just in time to see it turn to dust.

His eyes widened in shock. "What the hell was that?" he demanded, his voice a little louder than normal.

"_Vamp–ire_," she spoke slowly, as if to a child. Inside, she was shaking with laughter at the usually unflappable man's reaction. If his enemies could see him now. Course, they would either be peeing their pants or trying to help the vampires.

"They are just a myth!" he argued, though it came out less confidently than he usually sounded.

Buffy pointed to the remaining four who were circling them, "Uh-huh, tell that to _them_." She handed him a spare stake, and instructed, "Pointy end in the heart. You have to use a lot of strength to do it though."

He watched her fight them for a few minutes before admitting that she must be telling the truth. Something new to investigate. Great! Just what he needed. He was surprised when one attacked him and reacted instinctively, jabbing the wood into the creature's chest and hoping that this truly was a vampire, not a human. To his sick relief, it disappeared into a cloud of dust as well.

She had finished off the last of the other three in time to see. "Good job for your first time. Better than I managed," Buffy admitted. He might be new to the slaying gig, but he could listen to her advice. Impressive.

"Who are you?" he growled out, trying to regain his mental footing. This night was just too strange. He only wanted to find the person who managed to take his vehicle for a joyride. Instead he found out that vampires were real. How had he missed this before?

Buffy hesitate, unsure of whether to tell him the truth. She settled for the half-truth and offered somewhat meekly, "Umm, you can call me Slayer."

The glare he gave her was pretty close to one of Giles' better ones. She would have to call her Watcher and tell him she missed him. "You're going to have to do better than that if I'm not going to turn you in," he threatened.

She smiled as she played her trump card, "Fine. I'll tell you who I am, if you tell me who you are…_Batman_." Buffy figured he wouldn't accept her terms.

Which he didn't. "Not happening," he managed to bite out. This girl was driving him batty – no pun intended…_really_.

Buffy just shrugged, "Doesn't matter anyway. I already know. The mask helps, but if you know what to look for, people can figure it out." She had watched him since she got to his town and saw a _lot_. And having Slayer senses helped out, too. No need to tell _him_ that, though.

She sounded so sure of herself; could she actually know? What would happen if she did? Would she expose him? Was she evil? But if she were, why would she be killing vampires? He shook his head to clear the questions. "_Really_. And just who do you _think_ I am?" he bluffed.

"I don't think; I _know_. You're Bruce Wayne." Buffy smirked while she walked past the gob-smacked defender of Gotham City and out of the abandoned mansion.

-----------------------------------------

Additional Disclaimer: Batman characters belong to Warner Bros and DC Comics. My choice is the Michael Keaton Batman. I loved him.

A/N: In response to Challenge 4905: He/She stole the Batmobile! by RuneWitchSakura.

Grab a Buffy or Angel character and stick them in Gotham, and then give them a good (or not so good) reason to steal the batmobile (ex: to run over a demon, to go for a joyride (in case of those evil characters), just because, ect.)

Also, please have their interaction with Batman after finding out they stole his car, because you know he'll find it, most likely with them still in it.

And of course, please make it funny.


End file.
